Ichiban
by SkyborneVeggie
Summary: Yukito turned down Sakura because his number one person is Touya... Isn't it? (Yukito x Sakura)


**Summary:** Yukito turned down Sakura because his number one person is Touya… Isn't it?

**A/N:** I thought of this this morning and wanted to get it all down before I forgot. Forgive me, I'm horrible at revising.

**Disclaimer:**__I do not own CCS, CLAMP does, which I am very glad for because in the hands of anyone else, Tomoyo and Eriol would have ended up together. Nothing personal, but eww. If you want non-cannon Tomoyo pairings, then I pick Touya or Syaoran. No Eriol. Eriol = Bad choice.

She held my hand so willingly, allowing me to gently lead her into the starlit room. _Yukito-san,_ she had said. _Watashi… watashi… _A pause, and then, _Yukito-san, daisuki desu._

I had known for some time of her feelings for me. But I knew that the person she loved most was not meant to be me.

_I love you too,_ I had told her. And I meant it. _But, the person you love most isn't me._ I tried to explain to her, _Sakura-chan, you love your father a lot, right?_

_Hai…_

_And me?_ I continued.

…_Daisuki desu…_

_And the feelings you have for me and your father are the same, aren't they? _Another pause.

_They are._ I detected a note of hesitation in her voice. _You knew the whole time, didn't you Yukito-san?_ I smiled. It had been a incredible two years, knowing that she loved me most. But all good things must come to an end.

_I was glad you considered me part of the family._

_Yukito-san… There's someone you love too, isn't there?_ I had expected her to wonder. I had wanted to tell her, but I couldn't. She wasn't mine to take. But I was caught off guard by her next question.

_It's Onii-chan, isn't it?_ Touya-kun?

_Hai, it's him. I'm not sure what I would ever do without him._ I heard the words leave my mouth, but I knew I could never believe them. I could never feel for him the way I felt for her…

_Onii-chan seems mean at times, but he's really very nice._ She seemed to have gotten over her feelings for me already. It pained me.

_I know,_ _but, even though he's my ichiban,_ I cringed inwardly as I spewed out the lie,_ I don't know how he feels._

_I'm sure he feels the same way!_ She replied automatically. _He likes you at least as much as I do. But if he's ever mean to you, call me, and I'll give him a piece of my mind!_ I couldn't help myself. With a sudden burst of joy, joy that she still cared, I gently lifted my hand to her cheek.

_Arigato, Sakura-chan,_ I smiled. Her skin felt warm against my palm, and my sadness returned as I remembered. She would never be mine. _I know you'll find him, the one you love most._ I knew she would, I knew who he was. _And I know he'll love you the most too. _He did, and soon she would love him too. _Tell me when you find him._ Tell me when you find him, because then I will know, I can finally tell when my days of happiness are over. When I've finally lost my last chance. _And, _I continued_ if he's ever mean to you, I'll give him a piece of my mind._

Suddenly, a sharp noise pierced the silence. I blinked.Immediately, I found myself drifting off in my dream world. I saw myself, floating in a cream-colored sky. As I looked around me, I saw a cherry tree in the distance. As I drew closer, I made out two figures, that of a young boy and girl. Pulling closer still, I could see her, my cherry blossom, sitting with him. Her ichiban. His face was clouded, but even as I could not see him, I knew who it was. When she realized it herself, he too would become clear. I reached out to her. _Sakura…_

As abruptly as I had entered, I was pulled out of my dream and found myself waving goodbye to the three elementary students as they headed home from the festival. I stared as I watched Sakura disappear in the horizon.

_Sakura-chan. _I whispered to myself. _You are..._ I wiped away a tear that had crept its way down my cheek. She was gone. I had given her up forever.

_You are my ichiban. _

**A/N:** So… How was it? About the part where Yukito says she wasn't meant to be with him; Yes, I know that Clow meant them to be together, but fate didn't, & I'm going by fate here, so meh. It works, & I like it. Sorry if you didn't, It's just really late and I've used up on my creative juices on writing some history essays. Grrr. I hate AP Euro.

**Reviews: Please critique. Constructive criticism is well appreciated. Flames welcome. If I get enough reviews, I may consider revising.**


End file.
